Jinxed
by Diamond-chan
Summary: A girl with a past and disturbing memories eerily like Logan's
1.

Jinxed 1

[][1]  
[][2]  
[][3]
[][4]

[][5]
[][6]

Jinxed 1The girl blinked sleepily as the truck rolled to a stop and the driver opened the door.  
"We're here." He said gruffly.   
The girl didn't say anything and hopped out of the truck.  
"You said you'd take me as far as Laughlin City." She accused looking around.  
"This is Laughlin City." He replied.  
She shrugged and bent down to pick up her bag laying at her feet. As she did her black and silvery white hair slid off her neck to reveal a bar code.  
The girl immediately straightened and shook her hair over her shoulders to cover her neck.   
She glared at the truck driver halting any questions he had.   
Slinging her duffel bag over her shoulder she walked away toward a dingy looking bar.  
She opened the mud caked and scruffy door and walked through. Almost immediately her heightened senses were overwhelmed by the scent of beer, unwashed bodies, smoke and if she didn't miss her guess some blood. The bar was dimly lit, a large bar ran around the North side of the room surrounded by stools, chairs and tables. Two doors marked men and women lead off to the right and to the left was an unmarked hallway.   
She settled her duffel bag down on the floor in front of her within sight and easy access to pick up as she sat down on one of the ripped and torn green leather cushioned stools.  
"I'll have a scotch." She said to the bar tender. "You look a little too young, honey." He replied shaking his head.  
"I wouldn't order if I wasn't over drinking age." She snapped her short temper even more short due to many sleepless nights.  
"Whatever but if you get arrested for underage drinking don't get us in trouble." He replied sliding a glass full of scotch over to her.  
Jinx snarled slightly and slid some money over to him to pay for the scotch.  
_Sure, you just don't want me to rat you out to the cops._ She sneered mentally. She had a feeling they really wouldn't care anyway. She swung her legs back and forth looking around the bar. She could feel little pinpricks along her arms and legs that were people's emotions. She automatically catalogued them: drunk, lust, misery and denial.   
She drained her scotch in a quick gulp and got off the stool. She could feel emotions coming like a wave from the left hallway. Drunk, anger, excitement and the ever apparent lust.   
Jinx sighed do all men think about is sex? Shaking her head but her curiosity aroused she walked down the hallway.   
At the end of it was a large room about the same size as the bar. A large cage took up the center of the room. Everybody else was clustered around it, standing up, sitting on bleachers or on seats surrounding it. Making her way through the crowds to get a closer look at what was in the cage Jinx stopped. A cold feeling swept over her it wasn't quite like an emotion it was something different.  
  
:: "Daddy don't do this to me!" The girl yelled. She was strapped down on an operating table harsh bright lights glared down at her semi-naked form covered only by a bra and panties.  
"Please Daddy. Please." The girl was sobbing now pain raced through every nerve in her body before her healing factor kicked in and dulled the pain. She felt the prick of a needle into her arm and began to thrash even as the effects of the drug began to dull her senses and send her into a dreamless sleep. ::  
  
Jinx shuddered. Why was that memory coming back now? It had been almost five years since that had happened. She thought she had long ago exorcised the demons plaguing her.  
Evidently she was wrong. She rubbed her hand over her knuckle slowly lost in thought.   
She was brought back to the present with a shout from the ring. She could see two men in the ring one was a tall, bald, thick necked bulldog of a man. The other man was about two inches taller than the other man he had thick black hair that fell over hazel brown eyes and sideburns on either side of his head. It wasn't the man's size or appearance that made him unusual. He seemed to radiate a controlled energy that bounced off Jinx's mental shield like a sledgehammer off a brick wall.  
Curious Jinx reached out a mental hand to read his emotions. He was calm but it was like a calm before a strong storm or hurricane. Jinx redrew her mental hand and contented herself to watch.  
The bald man was swearing at the other man with enough obscenities to make a sailors ears turn green. The other man remained unconcerned atleast until the bald man tackled him to the ground. He was up off the other man before he could react and was kicking him viciously in the gut.   
Jinx couldn't restrain a wince. No matter how tough that guy was it would have to hurt.   
The second the bald man backed away to land another kick. But the black haired man was on his feet with the quickness of a cat. He easily parried a punch from the bald man. The ringing of metal came to Jinx's super acute ears as his fist hit the bald man's own. But that was driven out of her mind as the black haired man slammed the bald one into the metal chain cage wall. The man sank to the ground blood dripping from a cut on his forehead unconscious.   
Gingerly Jinx reached out a mental hand once more this time to check the bald man. Other than being unconscious and bruised and bleeding he would be all right. All ready he was beginning to stir.   
Jinx quickly withdrew her mental hand. She looked up at the black haired man who was now leaning against the cage drinking a glass of beer. For a second their eyes met than he looked away in response to something announcer had said to him.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~

Jinx yawned as she sipped a cup of coffee slowly. Those sleepless nights were catching up to her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the black haired man that had won the fight sit down on a chair next to her.   
Jinx feigned disinterest but watched him carefully. He was wearing a loose white shirt and over that an old dusty leather jacket. A pair of blue jeans hugged his lean form and on his feet were a pair of dusty and scruffed old leather boots.   
Jinx watched as he ordered another beer from the bartender. She sipped her coffee which was now getting somewhat cold almost automatically as she watched him. She heard the bald man approach the black haired man followed closely by a friend of his. The bald man was limping slightly. He must have twisted his ankle during the fight. Jinx thought.  
"You owe me money." He snarled at the black haired man.  
"And your stone drunk." He responded coolly.  
"Come on Harry let's go." His friend said tugging on his arm.   
Harry didn't seem to notice. He bent forward, "I know what you are." He hissed at the black haired man.  
"And as I said before your drunk." He repeated and took a swig of his beer ignoring Harry.  
Jinx could feel rage vibrating off Harry like the beat of a drum. He turned as if to go then suddenly grabbed something from his friend's pocket and whirled around: It was a knife.  
"Look out!" She screamed.   
Faster than a striking snake the black haired man whirled around and grabbed Harry by the throat and pinned him against the wall. Nine inch claws appeared out of his knuckles just millimeters from Harry's throat.  
Jinx felt as if time had frozen around her.  
He has claws like me! The realization was like a slap in the face.  
  


~~~~~~~

Logan stopped the truck at the side of the road. He needed to stretch his legs. As he stepped out of the truck he caught a scent. Frowning he walked over to the trailer. Pulling back the cover he saw the girl he had scene in the bar.  
"What do you think you're doing kid? Get out!" He growled.  
"I thought you might give me a ride." She said softly.  
Logan snorted," you thought wrong kid." He turned around and started walking toward the truck.  
"I saved your life!" She yelled.  
"No, you didn't." He replied.  
She took a deep breath, "you're just like me. The claws. You probably don't know how you got them. You probably remember very little of your life before now. And what you do remember is all a blur and full of pain." She said her voice shaking.  
Logan turned around he face was set like stone. But Jinx could read the emotions he was struggling with: anger, bewilderment and some curiosity.  
"Get in," his voice was a growl.  
Jinx bent down and picked up her duffel bag she ran to the other side of the truck and got in slamming the door quickly.   
Logan was already inside the truck, he ignored her completely and started up the truck.  
"I'm Jinx," she said softly.  
Logan didn't say anything his emotions were a bit calmer. Calmer as in they didn't give her a headache radiating from him anymore.  
Jinx sighed and looked out the door.  
"What kind of a name is Jinx?" He asked.  
Jinx shrugged still looking out the window, "what kind of a name is Wolverine?"  
"Logan."   
Jinx nodded to show she understood, "They probably gave it to you, Huh?"  
Logan grunted. Jinx didn't mind she was quickly getting used to him.  
" Did they give you that name, Jinx?" He asked.  
She shook her head," they didn't give me any name. I've forgotten what my name was so when I got out I named myself Jinx. It seems to suit me my entire life is one big jinx."  
"When'd ya get out kid?"  
"Several years now I'm not quite sure."  
Silence followed for several minutes.  
"Do you have anything to eat?" Jinx asked softly.  
Logan grunted he reached down to a plastic bag laying on the floor and pulled a package out, he tossed it to Jinx.  
"Thanks."  
Jinx pulled her hood out of her face and began to eat. Logan finally got a good look at her face.  
She was moderately tanned with high cheekbones. Her eyes were large and expressive a pretty amber almost the color of molten gold. Her eyes had a subtle downward tilt so it looked as if she was always sad. Her hair was dark inky black with silvery white stripes going through it like tiger stripes almost. Logan wasn't sure if it was natural or she had done it herself.  
"You know you should wear your seat belt." Jinx told him.  
"Look kid I don't need to you to tell me.."  
Suddenly a tree dropped down in front of them. The truck hit it and Logan was pitched through the window. He landed on the snow and slid several feet then stopped and lay boneless and broken on the ground.  
Jinx's breath caught in her throat," oh god Logan."   
But even as she watched Logan began to stir. He got up brushing snow out of his hair and clothes. A large cut on the his forehead was healing up as she watched. It was then Jinx caught the smell of smoke. Turning around in her seat she saw a pile of sheets catch fire.   
She began to tug at her seat belt. It was stuck.  
She looked up at Logan for some help but he was stock still like a statue. His claws were out.  
Damn this. Jinx thought angrily. She threw her claws out ignoring the quick flash of pain in her knuckles. She cut through the seat belt in one quick swipe and opened the door. As soon as her feet touched ground she began to run.   
The truck and trailer exploded. She hit the ground.  
When she looked up she saw a man if he could be called a man. He was clearly a mutant he was wearing what looked to be animal skins. He jerked her to her feet and hit her.  
Jinx went flying as she hit the ground she felt something snap. That jerk probably gave me a concussion and a broken arm with that little love tap. She thought.   
She felt the bones knit together and leapt to her feet. If animal boy wants to play rough he's out of his league. She reached out for his emotions with her mental hands. She got them, rage, anger, contempt and bloodlust.   
What a happy little camper.   
She gathered them in her mind and then threw them back at him. He roared worse than a bear. Guess he can't handle his emotions. She gathered them again and fashioned them into a whip with her mind. She lashed at him all his emotions.   
That was too much for the mutant he turned and ran. Yep animal boy can't handle his emotions. She affirmed.  
She looked around. Where the heck is Logan? Then she spotted him.   
He was out cold laying flat on the ground. Guess animal boy got him. Ugh he's not going to be happy. She walked over to him. "Logan wake up." She murmured shaking him gently.  
He didn't wake up. " Somehow I know I'm going to regret this." She grumbled.  
She placed her hands on either side of his head. She pressed her head against his.  
Logan wake up!   
She saw his eyes open quickly then felt pain like she had never felt pain before as his claws went through her chest and into her heart and lungs.  
Jinx's eyes widened and she felt limply to the ground. unmoving, unbreathing.  


   [1]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link08
   [2]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link16
   [3]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link14
   [4]: http://angelfire.lycos.com/
   [5]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_this_page/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_this_page/display_form
   [6]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_when_updated/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_when_updated/display_form



	2. 

Jinxed 2

[][1]  
[][2]  
[][3]
[][4]

[][5]
[][6]

Jinxed 2Jinx opened her eyes slowly. She was on a hard metal table a breathing tube was inserted into her nose. She pulled it off. She hated breathing tubes.   
As she did pain flared in her chest.  
" Fuck." She cursed closing her eyes wishing for a mega sized aspirin.  
"How ya doing kid?"   
Jinx opened her eyes again and saw Logan sitting in a chair watching her.  
His emotions radiated relief, worry, sorrow, blame and some fear.   
"Like shit if you wanna know. Could you please calm down your giving me a headache."  
Logan laughed and she felt some of his emotions evaporate like mist. The pounding on her temples lessened considerably.  
"You don't happen to have an aspirin the size of New York, do you?" She asked hopefully.  
Logan shook his head, "nope."  
Jinx sighed, "damn," even with her healing factor her chest hurt like hell.  
"So Logan, where the heck are we?"  
"Your at Xavier's School for the Gifted," said a new voice at the door.   
Jinx turned her head to see a pretty red haired woman step through the door.  
"I'm Dr. Jean Grey." She said smiling.  
"Jinx," Jinx replied automatically.  
"You probably want this," Jean said handing her a cup of water and a couple aspirin.  
"Thank you, God," Jinx sighed in relief popping the aspirin into her mouth and taking a swig of water to wash it down.  
Relief was almost immediate.  
"If your hungry I can bring you some food." Jean offered.  
As if it had waited for those words Jinx's stomach woke and grumbled.  
Jinx grinned, "yes please."  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jinx pulled on a long-sleeved red shirt that said "Foxy" in gold in the center. All her other clothes were burned up or thorn to shreds thanks to Logan's claws.  
Jinx looked at herself in the mirror and smiled her first true smile in several days.   
Other than her "Foxy" shirt she was wearing a pair of black flares. She had refused all Jeans offers of tank tops or halters. She had far too much scarring on her back and shoulders than she'd care to explain even if she wanted to.   
With a sigh Jinx's smile disappeared. She pushed her black and white bangs out of her face. Running a hand through her hair she grimaced as her hand got snagged in a knot. Like everything else her brush had been burnt up.  
Jinx poked her head outside the changing room door," you don't happen to have a brush do you?"   
Jean nodded and tossed her a small pocket brush.  
Jinx grinned, "thanks." She ducked back inside the changing room and went to work on her knotty hair.  
She came out of the changing room several minutes later her hair knot free.   
"Where's Logan?" Jinx asked curiously.  
"He went to go speak with the Professor. Come he wants to see you too."   
Jinx nodded and followed Jean out of the room. The school was beautiful. The hallways had huge windows facing toward gardens were beautiful flowers grew. The arches between doors had intricately carved designs and curls. Through the doors they passed along the hallway she could feel emotions: boredom, happiness and calm. The entire school seemed to give off an aura peace and other soothing emotions.   
"What is this place?" She asked curiously.  
" Xavier's School for the Gifted is a place where young mutants can learn how to control their powers. When they've learned how to master their powers they can either go out into society or stay here like I did and be a teacher to other young mutants."  
All too soon they came to a large oak door. Jean gently pushed it open and lead Jinx in.  
She saw Logan leaning against the wall his customary scowl placed firmly on his features. She saw an another man in a wheelchair wheeling toward her. His entire aura radiated strength and calmness.   
Jinx felt the all too familiar tingling in her mind that meant someone was reading her thoughts and emotions. Usually psychic "hands" as they were called would be too subtle for most humans and mutants. But Jinx was no normal human or mutant. All too clearly she remembered the psychic beating and rapes conducted at the base where she had gotten her claws.   
Almost automatically she jerked away from the "hand" and threw up her mental shields.  
Outwardly her features did not change unless someone looked really closely they would have seen the subtle tightening around her eyes and mouth.  
"Get the hell out of my head." She snarled.  
She felt the mental "hands" draw away.  
"I'm sorry Jacinta." The man said.  
Jinx took a step back, her eyes widened. She felt like she had just been hit in the stomach.  
"Jacinta is dead!" She snarled.  
"Is she really?" The man asked mildly.  
"You tell me. You're supposed to be the psychic!" Jinx really didn't like this man. He was triggering memories she had kept long suppressed. Jinx could feel her own fear and anger tainting the air around her She felt like she was drowning in a place with no air.  
She bared her teeth in a silent snarl as she tried to fend off the memories.  
But they kept coming.  
  
:: "Please stop!" The girl begged. Pain was inflaming every nerve and cell of her body. She felt like she was burning alive worse than any fire. "What's going on?" One of the doctors asked. " Her body is rejecting the adamantium," another doctor replied tensely. The girl began to thrash against her bindings, screeching. "Get her under control now!" The doctor yelled to another doctor. The doctor nodded and filled a syringe with a pink colored liquid. Quickly he pinned down on of her thrashing arms and injected it into her vein. The girl twisted in her bindings one last time then went limp like a rag doll. ::  
  
Jinx found her face was buried into someone's shirt. Sobs tore at her throat.   
" Hush, hush it'll all be OK now." The person murmured into her hair. The person kept repeating it until she calmed down.  
Jinx finally calmed down, a tremor ran through her body one last time trying to shake away the lingering memory.  
With a start Jinx found herself being cradled like a baby in Logan's arms.  
"What the hell did you do to her!" Logan half snarled half growled.  
" I must have triggered some suppressed memory she is keeping locked away." The man in the wheelchair said softly.  
"I'm OK now," Jinx said whispered. Logan didn't seem to here he continued to glare at the man in the wheelchair.  
Logan released her growling silently under his breath.  
Jinx got to her feet silently.  
"I need to go think some things out." She said quietly then turned, opened the door and raced down the hall.  
Jinx sat on the bench quietly her arms wrapped around her knees every so often her body would give an ever so tiny shake as if reassuring its self that the memory wouldn't hurt it no more.  
Jinx closed her eyes and thought about nothing just let her mind drift.  
Logan's voice pulled her out of her reverie, "you all right kid?"  
Jinx opened her eyes, "yes. No. I don't know." She admitted. "I just know that I'm going to have one helluva nightmare."  
  


~~~~~~~~ 

Jinx paced the room she was staying like a caged animal. She knew as soon as she went to sleep the nightmares would come.  
She looked at her clock the red digital numbers glowed 1:14 in the dimly lit room.  
Jinx sighed and sat down in a rocking chair. The movement of the rocking chair was soothing. Jinx dozed lightly in the chair.  
  
:: The girl snarled softly cowering the corner of her unfurnished room as the doctors came in. "Don't worry X125967 we won't hurt you," one doctor said in a voice that was meant to be soothing.  
The girl's snarls lowered in decibel slightly.   
Thinking she had calmed down the doctor reached for her arm.  
With the speed of a striking cobra only more deadly the girl's claws lashed out.  
The man screamed in agony as his hand was severed from his body.  
Seconds later the girl shrieked in pain as the other doctor who had entered pulled a stick-like device from behind his back and shocked her.  
The girl fell limply to the ground. ::  
  


~~~~~~~~

Jinx was shook awake gently. Through tear blurred eyes she saw Logan's face peering down at her worry etched in his face.  
" You ok kid?" He asked.  
Jinx nodded numbly wiping away the tears in her eyes,"what are you? My 'Knight in Shining Armor' ?" She asked.  
Logan chuckled softly, "then you must be my 'Damsel in Distress'."  
Jinx rolled her eyes," I can take care of myself Lancelot."  
Logan grinned," no doubt you can. You going to be ok?"  
Jinx sighed," haven't I been telling you that all day? Yeah I'll be fine."  
"Ok kid if you need anything I'll be in the room next to ya just holler." Logan said getting and leaving through the door.  
As the door closed Jinx murmured softly, " Thanks Logan."  
Then she climbed into her bed and fell asleep untroubled by nightmares.  


   [1]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link08
   [2]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link16
   [3]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link14
   [4]: http://angelfire.lycos.com/
   [5]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_this_page/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_this_page/display_form
   [6]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_when_updated/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_when_updated/display_form



	3. Jinxed 3

Jinx3

[][1]  
[][2]  
[][3]
[][4]

[][5]
[][6]

Jinx3

Jinx was in a bad mood.  
And there is only one way to get out of bad moods: work them off.  
So that was why she was in the training room blasting robots with an emotion-energy whip. It was invisible to the eye, but Jinx felt it solid and real in her hand as she drew it back over her head and let it fly. The robots knew it was real too. Every time the whip hit them they'd explode.   
Jinx sighed and turned off the program. She watched with disinterested eyes as the cleanup robots came in and carried away the remains of the robots. She let the whip dissipate in her hand and left the room.   
Her mood was in no way improved. She gave a frustrated growl she stalked out of the school and onto the grounds.   
She watched boredly as the basketball game some of the other kids were playing with little interest. She looked down as she felt something rub against her ankles.   
It was a little black and gray kitten. Jinx bent down and picked it up.   
"Hey Kitty." Jinx said softly.   
The kitten purred in reply and rubbed it's head against her cheek.  
"Friendly little guy aren't ya?" Jinx asked grinning.   
The kitten gave a small meow and looked at her with innocent eyes. Jinx laughed. Happiness radiated off the kitten like rays of the sun. Jinx definitely preferred animals to humans. Animals emotions were truer and more distinct that the jumbled up human emotions.   
Jinx snapped out of her reverie as she heard someone yell, "Cloudy!"   
Jinx saw a young girl about thirteen running toward them.  
The kitten gave another soft meow and jumped out of her arms. It ran over to the girl and jumped into her arms.  
"Thank you so much for finding Cloudy!" The girl said happily.  
Her emotions screamed relief and happiness like a neon sign.   
"That's all right he found me." Jinx replied.  
"You're a very naughty kitten Cloudy," the girl scolded shaking a finger at the kitten but she didn't seem the least bit angry.   
The girl smiled at Jinxed, "I'm Raine and this is Cloudy."   
"I'm Jinx." Jinx answered.  
Raine smiled again, "thank you again for finding Cloudy. I'm sorry but I must go or I'll be late for class. Bye!" The girl ran toward the school carrying Cloudy in her arms.  
Jinx smiled, "nice kid." Her bad mood had vanished.  


~*~

  
Jinx found Logan in the kitchen eating a bowl of soup. He grunted as he she came into the kitchen.  
"Hello too." Jinx replied sitting across from him holding a cup of tea in her hands.  
She had become an expert in Loganese.  
They eat and drank in silence. Draining her cup of tea Jinx stood up, "I'm going to take a shower. See ya later."  
She set her cup down on the counter and walked out of the kitchen.  
Jinx turned the water onto warm and held her face up to the water. She closed her eyes in bliss. Opening her eyes she bent down and squirted some shampoo that smelled like tropical flowers onto her hand. She worked it into a lather in her hair then rinsed. She turned the water up a notch.  
Suddenly she stiffened. She could feel the tiniest thread of memory sneak into her thoughts. Clenching her jaw she screwed her eyes shut knowing there was nothing she could do to stop it.  
  
:: The girl screamed as the man reached down and snapped her arm like a twig. She felt a momentary flash of pain before the bone mended.   
The man wrote something on a notebook he held and did the same thing to the rest of her limbs.  
The girl closed her eyes trying to block out their emotions: excitement, amusement and calm.   
I hate them! She snarled silently.  
She turned her head away from them and looked out through the window at the stars in the sky.  
Someday. Someday soon. I will pay them back for everything they have ever done to me. She promised silently. And when I do they'll regret ever messing with me like some science experiment. ::  
Jinx opened her eyes she knew she was crying but she couldn't tell. The water was mixing with her tears.   
The water.  
It was now ice cold.  
Jinx turned it off and stepped out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her body and another one around her hair.  
She opened the bathroom door and went into her bedroom.  
For once she was glad that the school had given her a room with a bathroom and shower she didn't want anyone to see was crying.  
She pulled on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. She worked through the tangles in her hair with her fingers. When it was relatively tangle free she opened her glass door leading to her balcony.  
She laid down on her back and stared up at the stars, loosing herself in their multitude.   
Sometime later she fell asleep.   


   [1]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link08
   [2]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link16
   [3]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link14
   [4]: http://angelfire.lycos.com/
   [5]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_this_page/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_this_page/display_form
   [6]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_when_updated/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_when_updated/display_form



End file.
